Generally, the present disclosure relates to a rubber floor mat. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to a rubber floor mat that provides a high level of comfort to the users thereof, even during extended periods of standing. Moreover, the surfaces of the mat exhibit resistance to chemicals, stains, and scuffing. Additionally, these mats have little tendency to absorb water during use. Such mats are suitable for use in a variety of applications where the mats"" anti-fatigue and other physical properties are desirable. The present mat is particularly well suited for use by hair stylists, beauticians, and barbers, although use by other service professionals will be described herein.
For some time now, employers have struggled with how to better protect employees from the rigors of standing in a relatively stationary position for long periods. People who stand for long periods may develop Cumulative Standing Trauma (CST) because of excessive stress on the back, legs, and other various muscles. CST can lead to varicose veins and to arch and heel pain from flattened feet. Such problems can result in increased absenteeism and health care costs for the employer and lower job satisfaction for the employee.
Seeking to minimize the fatigue and discomfort felt by workers standing on concrete or other hard flooring surfaces, employers have used a variety of mats and other flooring articles in an attempt to cushion the work surface where employees stand. To this end, several types of mats or flooring articles have been used to combat CST and to cushion the work surfaces of stationary employees. These range from traditional carpeting to mats made from vinyl, rubber, or tufted substrates. When considering service industries, such as hair salons, restaurants, and retail outlets, for example, the problems associated with the previous alternatives become clear.
First, traditional carpet has many drawbacks when used in service industries. In hair styling salons, for example, carpet would tend to collect cut hair, resulting in cleaning difficulties and an undesirable appearance. Furthermore, traditional carpet is not capable of withstanding the chemical environment present in a styling salon. Bleach, hair-setting chemicals, and the like tend to damage both the aesthetic and physical characteristics of the carpet. In a restaurant kitchen, for example, tufted carpeting is susceptible to stains from dropped food items. Users of tufted mats experience similar problems with maintaining the desired appearance of the mats.
Another approach consists of a vinyl mat, which has an upper surface made from smooth vinyl and a backing surface made of foam rubber. Vinyl mats used in service environments are deficient for a number of reasons. First, they have little ability to provide necessary anti-fatigue characteristics. Second, the vinyl surface of such mats is substantially smooth, making it likely to be slippery when wet. In a hair styling salon, this can be dangerous to both salon employees and customers. Another and significant problem of such vinyl mats is that they are incapable of withstanding industrial laundering, because the foam layers of such mats typically disintegrate with repeated washings.
Rubber mats, comprised of only dense or solid rubber, have also been used. These rubber mats are more durable than vinyl, but they do not provide much underfoot support to users. Such a rubber mat is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,016 to Niermeijer. Solid rubber mats typically are susceptible to cracking caused from industrial laundering. Many of these dense rubber mats have bristle-like projections rising from the surface thereof, which are capable of dislodging dirt from pedestrians"" footwear. Such bristles tend to break with use and are not capable of providing any significant underfoot comfort to those crossing or standing on the mat.
The present mat overcomes the shortcomings of previous attempts, especially when used in service environments, such as hair styling salons, retail outlets, or restaurant kitchens, for example. The present mat offers mat users desirable anti-fatigue characteristics that are achieved by (a) a combination of dense rubber and foam rubber layers and (b) the spaced positioning of a plurality of cleats over one surface of the mat. The resultant mat provides a useful alternative to mats of the prior art.
The present invention is a floor mat made from a rubber composite, the composite having a foam rubber core positioned between dense rubber layers. Protrusions or cleats, which are produced during the vulcanization process, extend outwardly from the rear surface of the mat. These cleats, and the rubber composite used to create them, provide a desirable cushioning effect to users of the mat who may be required to stand in a relatively stationary position for long periods. Furthermore, the present mat resists chemical degradation and staining. Such a mat is anticipated to be useful to hair stylists and barbers, as well as other service professionals.